Fighting Temptations
by dwscreekfan
Summary: This is my Version of What happens after stolen kisses. PJ and DA.. P and J are sneaking around, after Aunt Gwens, Dawson and Andy find out and come together. Jen had sex with a Henry and will get a shocking surprise,coming her way.-1 chapter,1 long story


This is my version of what should of happened after stolen kisses... Also.. Jen and Henry had sex, in my version.......... This is my first fic,, please be kind.. Review!

Couples: PJ, DA

Fade in

EXT. Capeside High

INT. Cafeteria [all sitting – clockwise: Dawson, Joey, Jen, Pacey]

DAWSON: Hey Joey, are you up for a movie night?

JOEY: Sorry Dawson, we got a family of five coming into the B&B and Bessie needs me to help out. And God knows that's what I want to do all my life. Serve other people.

PACEY: Well you know, Potter, I'm always available if you want to serve just one person.

JOEY: Bite me Cretin!

PACEY: Like I told you Potter, anytime. Just tell me when and where and ill be there.

(everyone at the table starts to laugh)

(Cut to under the table, where Paceys foot is intertwined with Joeys. There playing foots)

PACEY: Well kiddies, nature calls

(He gets up and walks out of the cafeteria)

JOEY: Ill be right back, Im gonna go to the bathroom (stands up)

DAWSON: Alright

(Joey exits cafeteria, CUT to hallway, Joey walks, stops at janitor's closet. Turns around to look for witnesses, walks in closet. Greeted by 2 arms wrapping around her waist)

JOEY: Pacey, we're going to have to find a better place to do this.

(Joey turns around, with his arms still around her, moves her arms up toward his neck, pulls him into a kiss.)

PACEY: You know what, Potter I disagree. Observe the romantic atmosphere. We got some rat poison on the left...

JOEY: (giggles)

PACEY: and some Clorox on the right. It's perfect for teenagers wishing to engage in some sexual misconduct.

(They kiss a few more times)

JOEY: Alright, Pacey, they're going to think you have a prostate infection if you spend all this time in the bathroom.

PACEY: They already think I do, ever since yesterday's half hour bathroom trip.

JOEY: (giggles, this time she wraps one arm around his neck and drives one hand through his hair and kisses him) You go first, and I'll catch up with you later.

PACEY: See ya Potter

(Pacey walks out of the closet, leaving Joey there with a smile on her face)

EXT. Jens House

INT. Jens bedroom, she is on the telephone

Jen: No Henry.... I know we used protection....You know, condoms only work 96% of the time...Yes, I'm sure!...What the hell are you saying, Henry?...You mean to tell me that if I have this baby you're not going to take care of it?.............You know what Henry? Fuck you! (hangs up)

(Jen sits down on bed, buries face in hands, and sobs. Then stares at drawer, opens, retrieves airplane bottle of alcohol. Chugs it, and grabs another one, while drinking, FADE OUT).

EXT. Capeside library

INT. (Andie is sitting at table, reading, gets up to get a book. Pulls book from shelf n sees Pacey and Joey going at it in fiction. Gasps, goes back to sit down, thinks, takes Prozac from bag, chugs it)

EXT. Capeside Marina

INT. Paceys boat shack (Pacey and Joey are in the boat shack, they are making out all over the place. Joey is now on top of a desk and Pacey is nibbling at her neck. Joey starts to kiss Pacey, Cut to the door, with Dawson standing there with a surprised look on his face. Pacey seems to move out of Joeys line of vision and she can see Dawson. She whispers into Paceys ear)

Joey: Oh my god

(Pacey looks at Joeys face and he sees it, he immediately turns round and sees Dawson Leery.)

Pacey: Dawson, I'm sorry. We didn't want you to find out this way.

Dawson: Pacey your suppose to be my best friend, I can't believe this This is a joke right? Right? Please tell me you guys are acting out some kind of play?

Pacey:: we're sorry.

(Dawson runs away)

EXT. Dawson's House

INT. Dawson's room

(Dawson is sitting on his bed, head buried in hands, he's sobbing)

(There's a knock on the door, which startles him)

Gayle: Honey, can I come in?

Dawson: Yea mom

Gayle: You ran upstairs kind of fast, and I didn't know if you were alright, SO...

Dawson: Yea Mom, Im fine

Gayle: You know Dawson, Joey is allowed to be happy, even if its not with you.

Dawson: Even with my best friend?

Gayle: Ohh, I see what's going on. Joey and Pacey?

Dawson: Yea

Gayle: Oh, honey. IM so sorry

Dawson: Thanks mom, if you wouldn't mind, I kind of want to be alone.

Gayle: I understand

( She hugs Dawson and lets go, she walks up to the door, and stops)

Gayle: Dawson, you know can always come to me.

Dawson: I know, thanks mom.

Gayle: No problem, I love you

Dawson: I love you to( She walks out and closes the door)

(All of a sudden, some one comes into the room.. climbs ladder. And its..........ANDIE)

Dawson: Hey

Andie: Hey, can I come in?

Dawson: Yea, sure

Andie: Look Dawson there's something I got to tell you

Dawson: short laugh wait till you hear what I have to tell YOU. But go ahead

Andie: I was in the library and...I saw Joey and Pacey...together.

Dawson: Really? I saw them in the marina

Andie: Wow, can you believe this. I mean our One True Loves, with each other.

Dawson: Tell me about it.

Andie: Do they know you know?

Dawson: Yea, they saw me.

Andie: Lucky you, they didn't see me.

(Andie is starting to cry and Dawson opens his arms up and she goes into them. Dawson kisses her forehead and her head starts to look up, he moves down and kisses her...

Meanwhile...

(Pacey and Joey are walking up Dawson's lawn, and are climbing the ladder. They go up to the window and look in and see Dawson and Andie making out on Dawson's bed.)

Joey: I guess he's over it, (She laughs)

Pacey: Yea, I guess so(He grabs her hand and guiders her down to the ladder

(FADE to them going down the ladder)

Ext. Capeside Health Center

INT. Jen is standing at the counter of the Doctors office.

Nurse: How may I help you today?

Jen: My name is Jennifer Lindley and I have an appointment with Dr. Lewis.

(The nurse looks at the paper in front of her and notices Jens name)

Nurse: Okay, here you go Miss Lindley, please fill these forms out, (she hands her a bunch of forms) Oh and here is a pen (she grabs a pen from her desk and gives it to her)

(She points a finger towards the waiting room guiding for her to sit down)

Jen: Thank you

Nurse: Your welcome

(Jen joins the rest of the patients sitting in the waiting room, and fills out the forms)

(A small amount of time has passed and Jen gets up and brings the forms up to the desk)

Jen: Here you go.

Nurse: Thank you; now if you'd go sit down, well call you in one moment.

Jen: Thank you (She goes back and sits down)

Nurse: Jennifer Lindley

Jen: Here

Nurse: The doctor will see you now

Cut to- Drs office. Jen is sitting on one of couch things. The doctor walks in and closes the door

Doctor: Jen, we got your tests back and the tests are positive.

Jen: And that means?

Doctor: Congratulations Miss Lindley, you're having yourself a baby.

Jen: Oh my god (Her face drops into her hand and she starts to sob)

Doctor: Jen, are you alright?

Jen: Um, yea. Ill be okay

Doctor: Jen, I want you to realize there are other options. You can give the baby up for adoption or even get an abortion

Jen: Thank you, um I got to go (Jen gets up and grabs her bag, but the doctor grabs her arm before she can leave)

Doctor: Wait, Jen. You need to make another appointment with me in 2 weeks, alright?

Jen: Alright.

(Jen rushes out of the Nurses office)

EXT. JENS house

INT. Jens room

(Jen is on her bed drinking, there are bottles all over her bed, there is a knock on the door. Jen quickly throws the bottles of the bed and wipes the tears out of her eyes.)

Jen: Come in, ( She is greeted by Grams)

Grams: Hello Jennifer

Jen: Hi grams

Grams: Is anything wrong? ( She slowly sits down on Jens bed)

Jen: Umm, Grams there's something I got to tell you...

Grams: What is it dear?

Jen: Grams, umm. I'm pregnant...

(Grams has tears in her eyes, she grabs Jen and Hugs her tightly)

Grams: Well make it through this Jennifer, well get through its

FADE OUT TO THEM HUGGING

EXT. Potter B& B

INT. Joeys room

(Joey is sitting on her bed, no movements-She's just sitting, her calmness is awoken by the knock on her door)

Bessie: Jo, can I come in?

Joey: Sure ( Bessie enters and Joins Joey on her bed)

Bessie: SO, anything new going on in that head of yours?

Joey: Well( She has a smile on her face)

Bessie: Spill

Joey: Okay, I'm kind of seeing someone.

Bessie: Who?

Joey: Pacey (she says very low)

Bessie: PACEY, (she screams ( Joeys covers Bessie mouth)

Joey: Shhh, not so loud Bess.

Bessie: Sorry, When, how?

Joey: For a while now

Bessie: I knew it!!

Joey: Knew what?

Bessie: That you two would end up being a thing.

Joey: Why do you say that?

Bessie: I don't know, just kind of always saw you two as a cute couple.

Joey: Really?

(FADE OUT TO THEM TALKING)

EXT. Dawson's House

INT. Dawson's room. Dawson and Andie share one last kiss.

Dawson: Wow...

Andie: yea... (she suddenly gets upset and stands up abruptly) Look, Dawson, I'm sorry that this was so sudden. I shouldn't have barged in here. I really don't know what I'm doing here

(Andie starts to leave. Dawson looks alarmed, jumps up)

Dawson: Andie! Don't you dare think of climbing through that window!

(Andie stops, turns around, slowly smiles)

Andie: Really?

Dawson: Really.

(Dawson slowly starts to kiss Andie, she turns away and stops smiling abruptly.)

Andie: Can't you see, Dawson? Things aren't so simple! Just because your true love and my true love found each other doesn't give us the right to fool around!

Dawson: What?! Andie, I –

Andie: Dawson...(sighs)..do you realize that if we have a relationship, it'll be based only on spite?

Dawson: Andie...

Andie: No, listen. You can't honestly tell me that when you kissed me you weren't wishing that Joey and Pacey saw us.

Dawson: (silent...suddenly turns mad) I admit it, Andie, okay?! Yes, at first, all I was thinking about was avenging Joey's betrayal, but now It's more than that!

Andie: How can you say that, Dawson!!!?? How can you lie to me like that?! You know you're only looking at me as a chance for revenge! Don't you dare say anything different!

(Andie leaves him speechless, climbs out window and runs away. He stares after her)

Ext. on street (Joey is waiting on sidewalk, Jen runs up to her)

Jen: Joey!

Joey: oh, hey Jen.

Jen: hey. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, are you doing something?

Joey: (shakes head) no, I'm just, umm, meeting Pacey. We were hanging out before and he hadda go to the store, so I'm just waiting for him here.

Jen: (laughs) Pacey? What?

Joey: (sighs) Jen...Pacey and I...have sorta taken our relationship to the next level.

Jen: What the hell? Joey...Dawson's in love with you. And you're fooling around with his best friend?

Joey: (stares) How could you misconstrue the situation so badly? Pacey and I have no intention whatsoever of hurting Dawson. We really, really like each other.

Jen: Listen, Joey. This is between you and Dawson, so I'm going to try not to get involved, but you do realize that when he finds out, he's gonna be crushed?

Joey: Welll, at first he was. But then he made it quite clear that he's moved on.

Jen: Why would you say that?

Joey: Well, let's just say I saw Andie up in his room, and neither of them seemed too upset bout this.

Jen: meaning?

Joey: Meaning, they were going at it like animals.

Jen: Well, still, Joey, you know you have to talk to him about this. He's gonna –

Joey: I get it okay?!

Jen: ....fine.

Joey: okay, off of me now, onto you. What do you want?

Jen: Excuse me?

Joey: (laughs sarcastically) I really enjoy these pleasant little chats of ours, but we both know that you don't often come running up to me for no reason. What is it, Jen?

Jen: (silence) Joey...I was just at the doctor's.

Joey: ....and?

Jen: I'm....pregnant.

Joey: Oh my God...Jen...

Jen: I know, I know. I have to talk to Henry about this...

Joey: Yea, and I better meet Pacey. I'll talk to you later...umm..thanks Jen.

Jen: (smiles a little) Sure, Joey. Bye.

(Joey crosses street, sees Pacey waiting)

Joey: Hey you! (giggles)

Pacey: Well, well, if it isn't Miss Potter.

(both laugh and kiss)

Joey: Sorry to keep you waiting, I ran into Jen, and we sorta had this talk.

Pacey: Yea? What were you and Blondie talking about?

Joey: just...stuff. Listen, Pacey, we gotta go talk to Dawson.

Pacey: Joey, he's fine, okay?

Joey: No he's not, Pacey! How would you like it if your best friend was fooling around with the girl you were still secretly in love with?

Pacey: (smiles) Josephine Potter, your theories never cease to amaze me.

Joey: (giggles) I know.

(They kiss. FADE OUT to them walking away)

Ext. Jen's house

Int. Jen is slowly walking inside

Grams: (calls happily from inside) Jennifer! Is that you?

Jen: What is it, Grams?

Grams: (runs to meet Jen at door) The Doctor just called!

Jen: (smiles a little) and?

Grams: Oh, Child, he made a mistake on the test! You're not having a baby!

Jen: Oh my God, Grams!

(They hug, FADE OUT)

Ext. Dawson's house

Int. dawson's room (Joey and Pacey climb in window, Dawson is doing work, looks upset)

Joey: Oh, Dawson...

Dawson: Look, I'm really busy. What do you guys want?

Pacey: Dawson, don't be like that. You can't ignore us forever.

Dawson: Really, Pacey? Because I didn't know I was supposed to ignore the affair going on between my best friend and the girl I loved.

Joey: ...Dawson, we didn't know what to do. Pacey and I kinda just...fell for each other. We thought about telling you...but we didn't have the heart to say it.

Dawson: so you just lied to me? Joey, you know how I felt about you, and you know that this was gonna hurt!

Pacey: Hey, don't take all your anger out on Joey! Just because you lost your girlfriend doesn't mean you gotta be an ass!

Dawson: (silent) What?

Joey: He doesn't mean that. Just listen. We're sorry we hurt you. If there's anything we can do to make it up to you, we will.

Dawson: I don't know...what you guys did was pretty harsh.

Pacey: We know. But, Dawson, you gotta remember man, time heals all wounds. Besides, we see that you have Andie to help with that.

Dawson: (sarcastic laugh) Andie and me? Very funny.

Joey: Dawson, we saw you guys before! Come on, tell!

Dawson: (shakes head) No, it didn't work. She got really mad...I don't know what I did...but I screwed up.

Pacey: Well, do you like her?

Dawson: (sighs) I do. She...understands me...

Pacey: (laughs) Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go get her!

(Dawson smiles, laughs, gets up and walks out. Joey and Pacey sit on bed)

Joey: Looks like we did it.

Pacey: Way to go, Potter.

(giggle, kiss, FADE OUT)

Ext. Jen's house

Int. Jen's room (Jen is cleaning out bottles, smiling)

(FADE OUT)

Ext. Andie's backyard. She's sitting on bench reading an SAT book. (show Dawson running to find her)

Dawson: Andie! Andie!

Andie: (makes face) Dawson?

Dawson: (runs and sits next to her) Andie, let me explain.

Andie: (turns away) Don't bother. I'm sorry that I blew up on you like that, Dawson, but can we just pretend it never happened.

Dawson: (smiles) No, Andie. You're too special.

Andie: (stares, and whispers: ) You don't even know me.

Dawson: But if you'll give me a chance, I'll do everything in my power to try and get to know you.

Andie: Dawson...what if it doesn't work?

Dawson: We can make it work.

(Andie looks down, smiles. Prozac bottle falls from pocket.)

Dawson: What's this?

Andie: (whispers) oh my God...

Dawson: Andie?

Andie: It's nothing. Sorry.

(tries to take bottle, Dawson grabs it. Reads it)

Dawson: Andie...what are you doing with this?

Andie: (starts to cry) Joey and Pacey. They drove me off the edge. I can't stand it, Dawson. I don't care that they're in love, I don't care that Pacey lied! All I'm concerned about is that Pacey got the one he wanted...and I'm being so unwilling to just drop the fighting and give in –

(Dawson kisses Andie)

Andie:....and just tell you how I feel.

Dawson: (smiles.) there's no need... Just promise me you won't do something so stupid again. Because I care about you.

Andie: I promise.

(they kiss, FADE OUT)


End file.
